La llamada
by annalau05
Summary: Que pasara por la mente de Edward que después de casi 10 años de haber abandonado a Bella un día decide marcar a su número con la esperanza de escuchar su voz, pero que se sorpresa se llevara cuando la línea sea contestada por alguien más.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para jugar un poco con ellos en mi mente loca, esperando que les guste._

**Sumary:** Que pasara por la mente de Edward que después de casi 10 años de haber abandonado a Bella un día decide marcar a su número con la esperanza de escuchar su voz, pero que se sorpresa se llevara cuando la línea sea contestada por alguien más.

** * La llamada ***

- De verdad que estas jodido Edward – me dijo Carmen la primera chica que osaba a terminar conmigo.

- Porque dices eso, no creo que sea mi culpa que quieras terminar lo que tenemos – le dije sin saber que era exactamente lo que teníamos, para mí solo era una chica más de las que pasaban por mi cama.

- No sé hasta cuando vas a abrir los ojos Edward tienes casi 40 años y sigues soltero, te da miedo el compromiso, tú no sabes lo que es amar, por eso es que esto se terminó – me dijo Carmen haciéndose la inocente.

- Por todas esas estúpidas razones que me acabas de dar o porque ahora prefieres tener entre tus piernas a Eleazar? – le pregunte levantando una ceja de forma interrogatoria, no lo vi venir cuando su mano estampo de lleno en mi mejilla, si tal vez me había pasado en esta ocasión, pero eso no justificaba que permitiera que pusiera una mano en mi – no lo vuelvas a hacer o te arrepentirás y no me refiero a una agresión física – le amenace, ya que su carrera estaba en mis manos, era una modelo más de la empresa que yo dirigía.

- Eres un maldito y siento pena por ti, porque vas a terminar solo, posiblemente podrido en dinero, pero solo y aunque trates de comprar compañía esta nunca lograra saciarte en su totalidad, siempre vas a necesitar algo mas y yo no quiero eso para mí, yo sabía que en cuanto te cansaras de mí en la cama, estaría fuera de tu vida así que prefiero irme yo solita sin hacerme falsas esperanzas – me dijo Carmen levantando el mentón orgullosa de sí misma, y debo de reconocerle que tenía toda la razón del mundo y su tiempo a mi lado estaba llegando a su fin.

- Entonces este es el adiós, espero que cuando regrese ya no haya nada tuyo aquí – le dije tomando mi saco y saliendo del apartamento que usaba para ver a mis diversas conquistas, había algo de lo que me dijo que no me agrado del todo, ya estaba muy cerca de los cuarenta y yo aún no había sentado cabeza como tanto es el deseo de mi padre, él ya era un hombre mayor que vivía muy feliz a lado de su nueva esposa Esme según tengo entendido, pero además de el no tengo más familia o lo desconozco, pero que pasaría en un futuro yo nunca he sido hombre de una sola mujer y ninguna aceptaría el tener que compartirme para retenerme a su lado, claro a menos de que haya una muy buen cantidad de dinero de por medio, todas eran más de lo mismo incluida mi propia madre Elizabeth que abandono a mi padre por un tipo rico muriendo algunos años después debido a una sobredosis de cocaína. Necesitaba encontrar alguien con quien compartir lo que me queda de vida, pero como hacerlo si no confiaba en ninguna mujer, como poder identificar a una embustera de una buena mujer si es que existía claro está. Llegue a mi departamento y en un impulso saque un par de agendas en donde existía una cantidad considerable de nombres de mujeres, sus direcciones y teléfonos, con ayuda de Seth prácticamente mi mano derecha y posiblemente mi único amigo fuimos descartando chica a chica, no sabía ni siquiera porque lo hacía, creo que necesitaba respuesta a mis interrogantes, que pensaban de mí y porque estuvieron conmigo, muchas de estas mujeres me insultaron y colgaron la línea, de repente me encontré con una que otra me decía lo mismo que Carmen pero con diferentes palabras, algunas más sinceras me deseaban que encontrara respuesta a mis dudas y otras más me contaron que solo era una distracción, una cana al aire por así decir antes de poder sentar cabeza y encontrar esa persona especial con quien compartir el resto de sus vidas. Cada vez me sentía más miserable es que me veían solo como un pedazo de carne, una aventura alocada, un pequeño desliz, un previo a una vida madura, plena y feliz a lado de alguien más?

- Señor solo nos queda un número más, quiere intentarlo o ya lo dejamos así – me dijo Seth, yo ya estaba asqueado de tanta mierda en la que me encontraba hundido.

- Nombre? – le pregunte ya con ánimos de terminar esta estúpida idea.

- Bella Swan, tiene fecha de hace diez años, no creo que aun tenga el mismo número o la misma dirección – me dijo Seth haciendo una mueca extraña.

- Que es lo que pasa? – le pregunte.

- Que es la única de la lista que no tiene aquí apuntado en profesión, modelo, actriz o algo por el estilo, dice lengua inglesa – me dijo Seth y recordé quien era Bella Swan una dulce chica que recién terminaba su carrera en lengua inglesa y que quería viajar por Europa, gusto que se dio a mi lado cabe decir, ella no era para nada el tipo de mujer con el que yo solía salir, cabello castaño alborotado hasta la espalda, unos profundos ojos marrones, blanca como la porcelana con unos labios rosas suaves y cálidos, su cuerpo tenia las curvas justamente necesarias, una chica muy común si excluimos su asombrosa torpeza que me llevo a conocerla, de voz cálida y suave que vivía prácticamente con un sonrojo permanente, definitivamente todo lo contrario a las mujeres con las que salía, la mayoría de ellas rubias, altas de ojos azules o verdes, con un cuerpo de infarto, que sabían lo que tenían y sabían cómo usarlo, nada tímidas en la cama; en fin polos opuestos.

- Mmm, me pregunto si aún podremos contactar con ella – dije más para mí que para Seth.

- Listo ya dio línea – me dijo Seth extendiéndome el auricular, esperando el tono de llamada.

- Bueno? – dijo la voz de un pequeño, creo que me había equivocado ya no vivía ahí, pero aun así no colgué.

- Hola, se encuentra ahí Bella Swan? – pregunte al pequeño.

- Mi mami está ocupada en la cocina con la cena, quiere esperar a ver si lo puede atender – me dijo el pequeño dejándome sorprendido por su contestación, pero dijo Mami? Era hijo de Bella, de seguro ella se había casado, como todas las demás a las que ya había contactado.

- No, creo que será mejor que la dejemos que termine la cena sin problemas creo que a tu papa no le gustaría encontrarse con una cena quemada – le dije sin saber porque es que quería saber más de la voz al otro lado de la línea que se me hacía extrañamente familiar tal vez debido a que me recuerde la dulce voz de Bella tan inocente.

- Yo no conozco a mi papa – me dijo el pequeño escuchando como al final se le quebraba la voz y algo dentro de mí se oprimió.

- Yo… no sabía… disculpa – le dije sintiéndome culpable de causarle tal dolor, pero no me imaginaba a Bella como madre soltera – puedo saber cómo te llamas? – le pregunte con una curiosidad creciente.

- Está seguro de que es un amigo de mi mami? – me pregunto un poco desconfiado.

- Claro que sí, y veo que tu mami te ha enseñado muy bien así que no te pediré tu nombre – le dije para tranquilizarlo, aunque no quería aún que colgara la línea – puedo al menos saber cuántos años tienes? – le pregunte ávido de saber más de ellos.

- Bueno creo que eso si se lo puedo decir, acabo de cumplir nueve años y soy el hombre de la casa – me dijo el pequeño con orgullo y de repente sentí que el color huía de mi rostro no podía ser, esto era una maldita broma del destino, tal vez ella ya estuviera embarazada cuando nos conocimos, eso o inmediatamente que nos separamos encontró al padre de su hijo – señor, señor está ahí – me llamo el pequeño y yo aún no salía de mi asombro no sabía en qué pensar.

- Si lo siento me distraje por un momento, pero creo que será mejor que llame más tarde – le dije con mil dudas rondando por mi mente.

- Claro que sí señor, yo le diré a mi mami que le hablo – me dijo el pequeño.

- Me gustaría que fuera un sorpresa, así que lo dejaremos en un secreto que te parece – le dije al pequeño para que no dijera nada de nuestra llamada.

- Está bien, hasta luego – me dijo el pequeño y colgó después de que me despidiera también. Esa voz penetro en lo más profundo de mi cerebro dejándome aturdido solo una cosa estaba segura en mi mente y es que tendría que encontrar a Bella y hablar con ella.

- Edward, Edward donde andas? – me pregunto Seth pasando una mano por mi rostro tratando de llamar mi atención – que paso?.

- Necesito encontrar a Bella – fue lo único que dije.

- Porque, dime Edward te puedo ayudar en algo? – me pregunto entre curioso y angustiado, yo sabía que era el único con el que podía contar.

- Yo… Bella tiene un hijo de nueve años – le dije con voz ausente y vi como el rostro de Seth sacaba las mismas conclusiones que yo al hacer las cuentas.

- Pero cómo? Es posible que sea tuyo? – me pregunto asombrado yo siempre era cuidadoso con quien me metía, pero Bella me encendía de una manera sorprendente que no dudo que en alguna de esas ocasiones que estuvimos juntos me haya dejado llevar por la pasión del momento.

- No creo que necesites saber el cómo verdad? – le dije con seriedad – y en cuanto a que sea mío, la verdad es que no lo sé, tal vez Bella haya encontrado a alguien al poco tiempo de que lo nuestro termino.

- Entonces la buscaras? – me pregunto Seth.

- Creo que es lo que tengo que hacer, pero no se a que me voy a enfrentar cuando la tenga delante de mí – le dije siendo honesto.

- Sabes que puedes dejarlo así como están las cosas no es necesario, o es que Carmen de verdad hirió tu ego de manera descomunal – me dijo Seth y posiblemente tuviera razón, pero esa voz se repetía incansablemente en mi mente.

- No, tengo que verla y no es solo por Carmen, tal vez si tiene su aportación, pero no es lo único que me motiva – le conteste.

- Entonces cuando iras a buscarla? – me pregunto, esa misma pregunta me estaba haciendo yo.

- No lo sé – dije honestamente.

- Tienes que hacerlo pronto si es que estas decidido – me dijo poniéndose de pie dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

- Cierto, la buscare mañana mismo – le dije dando por concluida esa charla hasta mañana que me encontrara de nuevo con Isabella Swan o Bella como a ella le gustaba

**Flash Back**

Esta de camino a mi oficina cuando sonó mi móvil era un mensaje de Irina una de mis modelos que me daba las gracias por la noche pasada esperando a que se volviera a repetir; tenía la vista fija en el móvil para borrar el mensaje cuando sentí que algo impacto conmigo y antes de que cayera estire mis brazos en un acto reflejo y me perdí en un par de tiernos ojos cafés asustados.

- Disculpa, hay que torpe soy – me dijo la dueña de tan penetrantes ojos.

- No te preocupes, el que debería de pedir disculpas soy yo que no veía por donde iba – le dije sin soltar las cálidas curvas de su cintura, mas por el contrario mis manos estaban deseosas de seguir explorando.

- Es que soy la torpeza andante que me supongo que fue un milagro que no terminara en el suelo encima de ti – me dijo inocentemente, pero mi mente no era tan inocente como la de ella.

- Hubiera sido todo un honor amortiguar el impacto de tu caída – le dije sonriéndole seductoramente, regodeándome al verla poner la cara en blanco reacción normal en las chicas para mí.

- Creo que no sería grato, de verdad pero es hora de que me vaya ya se me hizo tarde – me dijo mirando mis manos posadas en su cintura pidiendo silenciosamente que la soltara a lo que a regañadientes lo hice.

- Puedo saber a dónde vas? – le pregunte sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Mmm, voy al museo que está a unas cuadras de aquí – contesto Bella mirando el reloj dándose cuenta de que ya era tarde.

- Veo que se te hizo tarde, gustas que te lleve? – le ofrecí sin pensarlo más.

- Mmm, es una oferta tentadora, pero a menos de que me lleve en brazos no veo como me podría llevar – dijo Bella sin pensar antes de que las palabras salieran de sus labios.

- Me encantaría, pero me temo que llegaríamos aún más tarde – le dije tomándola de la mano, parando un taxi, ya que tardaría en mandar a traer mi vehículo – anda sube no te voy a hacer nada, al museo de historia natural por favor – le pedí al taxista emprendiendo su marcha, solo serían un par de cuadras.

- Muchas gracias pero no era necesario, eso lo podría haber hecho yo – dijo Bella confusa me acaba de conocer y ya estaba trepada en un auto conmigo.

- No te preocupes que no te voy a hacer nada… que tu no quieras claro está – le dije deliberadamente haciendo una pausa, no sabía que me motivaba pero no tenía ganas de dejarla así como así.

- Gracias? – dijo Bella relajándose al darse cuenta de que estaba a unos metros de Museo.

- Edward – dije presentándome a mí mismo mientras la tomaba de la mano.

- Mucho gusto Edward, yo soy Bella – dijo sonriéndome inocentemente. Después de esa presentación le pedí tomar un café por la tarde y comenzamos a salir y descubrí que Bella estaba en proceso de titularse en lengua inglesa y que su mayor ilusión era poder viajar por toda Europa y poder ser maestra de Universidad por lo que me encargue de cumplir parte de su sueño mientras disfrutaba de sus dones en la cama descubriendo que no tenía mucha experiencia pero sin duda lo recompensaba con el gran potencial y facilidad de aprendizaje, disfrutaba de verla retorcerse de placer bajo mi cuerpo y que gritara mi nombre cuando llegaba al clímax, pero todo tenía que terminar a la par que nuestro viaje, al parecer la habían buscado para decirle sobre un trabajo que había solicitado, además de que mi trabajo comenzaba a acumulárseme por más que trabajara algunas horas frente a la pantalla de una computadora, necesitaban de mi presencia por lo que regresamos y el trabajo me absorbió por completo dejando nulo mi tiempo para estar con Bella además de que ella no hizo gran esfuerzo por buscarme, por lo que supuse que esto estaba terminado, nunca había tenido una relación estable y duradera y continúe con mi vida dejando en la lista a Bella Swan.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Ya había amanecido y seguía dando vueltas en la cama despertando sobresaltado esperando encontrar a Bella desnuda a mi lado enredada en las sabanas, había sido un sueño tan real o tal vez fuera una mezcla de recuerdos. Me levante y seguí mi rutina habitual de aseo y desayuno, decidí que la buscaría en la tarde averigüe el horario normal de las escuelas primarias y decidí que la buscaría entonces; pase la mañana en medio de una nebulosa donde no me enteraba de casi nada, los nervios aumentaban a cada minuto y miren que tener nervios yo sí que es raro, si alguien me dijera que me verían nervioso me habría reído en su cara eso es seguro.

- Hola Edward que tal vas? – me pregunto Seth entrando a mi oficina cerca del mediodía.

- Sin comentarios – fue todo lo que dije tratando de pasar el nudo de mi garganta.

- Pues con todo respeto si estas como te ves, sí que estas jodido Edward y será mejor que me retire no quiero ser yo quien pague por tu ansiedad o lo que sea – dijo Seth saliendo de mi oficina, de verdad me veía tan mal? Fui al baño que había dentro de la oficina y me mire al espejo de verdad que estaba hecho una mierda casi no me reconocía estaba más blanco que el papel con unas profundas ojeras amoratadas debajo de mis ojos gracias a los escasos minutos de sueño y mi cabello ya de por si alborotado en estos momentos estaba hecho un caos gracias a la desesperación y ansiedad que se apoderaban de mí; tome cartas en el asunto mojándome el rostro y tratando de acomodar un poco mi cabellera, cuando mire el reloj era hora de salir al encuentro con mi pasado respire un par de veces, tome mis llaves, el móvil y el portafolios, ya una vez en el auto cheque la dirección de Bella… una vez más. Me estacione solo a un par de metros detrás de una camioneta Lincoln de color champagne que estaba aparcada delante de la casa de Bella y de repente vi bajar de ella un pequeño que era una copia fiel de… mí, el cabello de tono cobrizo tan alborotado como el mío, con unas facciones finas y su piel tan blanca como la mía, cubierta por un leve sonrojo característico de Bella, solo me faltaba saber el color de sus ojos pero sin duda tenia todos los genes Cullen, necesitaría estar demente como para solicitar una prueba de paternidad ya que hasta un ciego sabría que el pequeño era mío… al pensar en esas últimas palabras una calidez se instaló en mi pecho y después me sentí en el paraíso al ver bajar a Bella del lado del conductor, los años solo la habían mejorado, reconozco que era casi una niña para mí cuando la conocí pero ahora estaba delante de una diosa y era la madre de mi hijo, con un traje sastre color salmón que se ajustaba a sus más notables curvas debido a la maternidad, unos pechos que eran una clara invitación a ser poseídos por mis labios y mis manos, unos labios, Dios! Que labios carnosos remarcados en con color chocolate como sus ojos y su cabello castaño con esos tonos rojizos a la luz del día era toda una aparición, no tenía nada que envidiarle a las modelos con las que trabajo y lo mejor es que todo en ella era natural.

- Anthony no corras! – grito Bella de repente sacándome de mi ensoñación quedándome ahora petrificado al ver al pequeño que se volteaba a ver a Bella y bajaba su velocidad, pero lo que me petrifico fue el escuchar su norme en tan melodiosa voz… le puso mi nombre, mi hijo tiene mi nombre, me decía una y otra vez con una enorme sonrisa de idiota plasmada en mi rostro de eso estaba más que seguro; no sé en que comento me baje, pero de repente ella se puso más blanca que el papel, parecía que acaba de ver un fantasma y le dirigió una mirada ansiosa a nuestro pequeño Anthony como deseando esconderlo con su cuerpo – Edward – susurro y me acerque a ella de inmediato preocupado porque se fuera a desplomar.

- Bella, estas bien? – le pregunte ansioso al ver que se quedaba en blanco – tranquila no pasa nada – le dije tratando de calmarla y hacer que reaccionara.

- Que te trae por acá Edward, porque ahora? – me pregunto con la mirada cristalina notando que Anthony se aproximaba hacia nosotros.

- Necesitamos hablar, pero primero cálmate no les voy a hacer nada – le dije a Bella para que se calmara, ella sabía que yo sabía que Anthony es mi hijo.

- Mami, estas bien que te paso – se acercó el pequeño tomando su mano y mirándome de manera rara.

- Estoy bien cariño, entra a la casa – le dijo Bella tratando de sonar tranquila como si nada pasara.

- Quien es usted? – me pregunto viéndome de la misma manera y ahora entendía que era como si me quisiera lejos estaba protegiendo a su madre, era tan posesivo como yo.

- Hola Anthony, soy el amigo de tu mama – le dije estirándole mi mano para que la tomara – mi nombre es Edward.

- De verdad eres amigo de mi mami? - me pregunto muy curioso nuestro pequeño, _nuestro_ que bien sonaba esa palabra.

- Claro que si amor, pero ahora ve a tu cuarto y cámbiate el uniforme - le dijo Bella depositando un beso en su mejilla.

- Está bien mami - dijo Anthony y entro a la casa.

- Gustas una taza de café? - me pregunto Bella tan dulce como de antaño.

- Me encantaría, claro si no es una molestia - le dije dejando a flote mis nervios y si ella los noto no dijo nada.

- Bueno ahora, me gustaría saber porque estás aquí y que es lo que buscas - soltó Bella de golpe una vez sentados en la mesa de su cocina con un café en mano.

- No sé qué busco, pero quería comprobar si Anthony es mi hijo y ahora lo sé - le dije pensando cada una de mis palabras.

- No puedo negarte que es tuyo, pero eso no te convierte en padre, es solo mi hijo y no voy a permitir que me lo quites - me dijo con furia contenida y en ese momento parecía una leona defendiendo a su cachorro del depredador que en este caso era yo.

- Yo no quiero quitártelo, solo no lo sé - dije de repente cansado era como si ya hubiera vivido demasiado.

- Como te enteraste de su existencia? - me pregunto ya más tranquila.

- Mmm, si te lo digo prométeme que no te vas a molestar - le pedí dulcemente para proteger a nuestro pequeño.

- Mientras no me digas que me mandaste a investigar, creo que no tengo porque molestarme - me dijo pensándolo un poco.

- No, eso no lo hice, veras yo... hable ayer con Anthony aunque yo no sabía que se llamaba así - dije apresuradamente.

- Qué? - me pregunto incrédula y comenzando a enojarse.

- Por favor Bella no te molestes el único culpable soy yo, no le vayas a reñir le dije que era un amigo tuyo y quería darte una sorpresa - le dije apresuradamente.

- Ahora sé de donde lo saco - dijo Bella más para ella que para mí y de vio de ver la duda interrogante en mi rostro - Anthony habla igual de presuroso que tu cuando lo sorprendo en una travesura. Bueno y porque es que hablaste con él? - me preguntó curiosa de nuevo.

- Bueno no sabía nada de ti ni de su existencia hasta... ayer - le dije la verdad contándole desde la plática con Carmen hasta las llamadas y la sorpresa de que me contestara Anthony cuando preguntaba por ella.

- Ósea que descubriste que tenías un hijo por accidente - me dijo entre incrédula y enojada - y todo porque hirieron tu maldito ego y ahora te apareces aquí y me jodes a mí la existencia - me dijo más que furiosa tratando de modular el tono de voz poniéndose de pie, no la entendía.

- Y como querías lo supiera, si nada más regresar al país desapareciste, querías te buscara - le estaba diciendo cuando me interrumpió.

- Se me olvidaba que eres el gran Edward Cullen y que nunca te rebajarías por nada ni por nadie, mucho menos por una mujer - me grito mientras traicioneras lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y verla así me oprimía el pecho haciéndome sentir la peor basura al saber que yo era el único causante de su dolor.

- Que le hiciste a mi mama - me grito de repente Anthony con su fría y penetrante mirada dirigida hacia mí.

- Tranquilo mi amor no pasa nada, el señor ya se iba - le dijo besando su mejilla mientras yo estaba sorprendido y con ganas de patearme a mí mismo.

- Siento de verdad haberlos molestado - dije sintiéndome vacío mientras me dirigía a la salida.

- Yo si te busque - me dijo Bella suavemente a medio camino.

- Yo... nadie me dijo nada, por desgracia el trabajo me absorbió pero esperaba tener noticias tuyas y nunca llegaron asumí que lo nuestro estaba terminado - le dije sinceramente en voz baja, antes de salir y dirigirme a mi auto sin mirar atrás por miedo a romperme más y ver el odio de mi propio hijo por lastimar a su madre. Llegué a mi departamento dirigiéndome al pequeño bar que ahí tenia y me serví una copa de wiski y me la bebí de un solo trago sintiendo como me raspaba la garganta pero eso no me importo me serví uno más y otro y otro hasta que casi perdí la conciencia, no sé cómo fue que llegue a la cama y me quede tumbado a media cama sin quitarme ni siquiera lo zapatos. Cuando la llegada del día se hizo me presente me dolía horrores la cabeza sentía que me explotaría en cualquier momento y los rayos del sol no ayudaban mucho que digamos y todo porque en la inconciencia ni siquiera me digne a cerrar las cortinas de la habitación, pero que le iba a hacer tenía que ir a trabajar ya que no me quedaba nada más, Carmen tenía toda la razón del mundo me quedaría solo podrido en dinero, pero solo y pensar que tuve la oportunidad de tener una familia y lo deje pasar por idiota y por no saber apreciar lo que la vida me daba, me deje llevar por las venalidades de la vida, por estar rodeada de un sinfín de bellezas y esculturales cuerpos, pero nunca me detuve a buscar la belleza del alma y ahora me quedaría solo, entregado a mi trabajo, pero creo que aún podría hacer algo por mi hijo y su tan valiente madre, por lo que a pesar del malestar me levante de la cama, me di una ducha para despertar para salir y buscar un café cargado con unas aspirinas y dirigirme a mi oficina tenía que hablar con mi abogado.

- Buenos días Señor Cullen – me dijo Jane la recepcionista con un intento de voz sexi, era una rubia bajita con un cuerpo digno de lucir, pero en ese momento no me apetecía ni siquiera verla. Entre en mi oficina y me deje caer en el sofá de cuero negro que estaba detrás de un imponente escritorio de caoba que imponía al igual que mi presencia.

- Huy, hermano se ve que no pasaste una buena noche, si te pregunto cómo te fue me contestaras o mejor te dejo solo? – me dijo Seth entrando a la oficina.

- Creo que necesito que alguien me escuche – le dije antes de contarle todo, desde el nombre de mi hijo su descripción de una miniatura mía, todo lo que hable con Bella, desde el miedo, el café y por ultimo su enojo y la defensa de mi pequeño.

- Me dejaste sin palabras, de verdad creo que encontraste la horma de tu zapato con el pequeño ya me imagino esa fría mirada verde sí que ha de intimar si la tuya lo hace además de que tiene tú mismo genio por lo que me dices y luego estuvo lo de Bella creo que no le dijiste las palabras adecuadas te viste como un desgraciado al decirle que ella era la que te tenía que buscar – dijo Seth haciendo una especie de resumen de lo que acaba de decir.

- Si pero ya te dije que no me entendió porque no me dejo terminar de hablar cuando me interrumpió y después de eso todo se me fue de las manos – le dije a Seth dejándole ver mi desesperación.

- Bueno hay un comentario que me llamo la atención y fue que dijo que ella si te busco pero como es que tu no sabías nada? – me dijo Seth y hasta que él lo menciono la verdad es que yo no había captado bien sus palabras.

- No yo no sabía que ella me había buscado, bien te lo había dicho y también a ella, pensé que daba por terminada nuestra relación y que cada quien debía de tomar un camino diferente – le dije extrañado de nuevo.

- Bueno podríamos tratar de averiguar quién te negó, porque eso sin duda influyo en que te perdieras ya tantos años de la vida de tu hijo, aunque tal vez te hubieras visto como un cabron y la hubieras alejado de tu lado de todos modos – me dijo Seth barajando las opciones las cuales no le discutí sabiendo que era una posibilidad en ese entonces o no lose.

- Y que crees que ganaríamos con eso? – le pregunte curioso.

- Sabrías quien te quito la oportunidad de conocer a tu hijo desde hace tiempo – me dijo Seth como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y sí que lo era.

- Bueno entonces tienes ese encargo de favor – le dije antes de pasar a otro tema que me importaba más – bueno tengo otra cosa que me importa más y es arreglar todos los documentos pertinentes para asegurar el futuro de mi hijo además de su puesto como dueño de todo esto cuando sea lo suficientemente grande como para asumir esta responsabilidad y quiero velar por la seguridad económica de Bella también – le dije a Seth.

- Bueno eso sí que tendrías que manejarlo con el abogado, voy de camino para haya quieres que le pida que venga – me ofreció Seth, sabía que podía contar con él y eso me agradaba.

- Claro dile a Jasper que me urge hablar con el – le pedí y el salió de la oficina y a los pocos minutos escuche unos gritos de mujeres fuera en los corredores así que decidí salir a ver porque tanto alboroto, aun me dolía la cabeza.

- Jane, ya deja de dar el espectáculo y conserva un poco de dignidad – le decía Seth, pero que es lo que hacía con Jane, pero todo se me olvido cuando vi detrás de ellos a Bella y Anthony y corrí hacia ellos.

- Bella – fue todo lo que dije cuando la vi.

- Hola Edward podemos hablar? – me pregunto tímidamente mientras Anthony aun me fulminaba con su mirada.

- Claro que sí, vamos a mi oficina, hola Anthony como estas – le dije a mi pequeño y el solo me fulminaba.

- Cariño donde están esos modales – le riño dulcemente Bella.

- Es que no me gusta que te traten mal, como la señora fea que no nos dejaba pasar, vámonos mami no sé porque venimos aquí – le dijo Anthony a Bella, _Un momento dijo que no la dejaban pasar? _ Voltee a ver interrogante a Seth que se acercó con Jane.

- Veras Edward, aquí nuestra recepcionista presente le estaba negando la entrada a Bella diciéndole que no podías recibir visitas de cualquiera y no es que sea metiche pero lo dijo de un modo despreciativo – dijo Seth sonriéndole amigablemente a Bella a lo que ella se sonrojo un poco, una ola de celos me recorrió.

- Bueno que andabas haciendo en la recepción? – le pregunte curioso.

- Gracias he – me dijo sarcástico – bueno me dijeron que Jasper estaba de salida y quería ver si aún lo interceptaba cuando me di cuenta de lo sucedido y de verdad que es una copia fiel – decía Seth, pero lo calle con la mirada.

- Gracias Seth te puedes retirar y usted señorita Vulturi pase a recursos humanos por su liquidación ya no necesitamos más de sus servicios – dije sin voltear a verla directamente.

- Eso no era necesario Edward, no sabes si realmente necesita el trabajo – me dijo Bella regañándome como aun pequeño.

- Lo siento mucho Bella pero si no es capaz de anunciar quien me busca o asegurarse de que no quiero recibir visitas no es algo eficiente no lo crees, eso ya te paso una vez y no me di cuenta de ello no quiero una segunda ni mucho menos una tercera vez – le dije tratando de que me entendiera.

- Bueno la verdad es que fue ella en la primera ocasión también – dijo Bella mordiéndose el labio de nervios.

- Bueno con mucha más razón aun, pero anda vamos a mi oficina será más privado por lo menos – le dije indicándole el camino a mi oficina – bueno pónganse cómodos.

- Muchas gracias Edward – me dijo Bella con una ligera sonrisa que desbocó los latidos de mi corazón.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, pero bueno y a que debo su visita, se les ofrece algo? – les pregunte a los dos o lo que Anthony simplemente negó con la cabeza.

- Bueno es que no me pareció adecuado como terminaron las cosas ayer, tú tienes el derecho de acercarte a Anthony – me dijo Bella suavemente.

- No me odias? – le pregunte dejando externar el miedo con mis palabras.

- Porque tendría que hacerlo, sería imposible para mi teniendo en Anthony un recuerdo constante de ti, se parece tanto a ti y no solo en lo físico, tiene tú mismo carácter – para esas alturas notaba como Anthony le prestaba más atención a su madre y me miraba fijamente clavando su mirada en la mía, verde con verde – su mirada me derrite al igual que la tuya, tiene tus mismo ojos, tú mismo rebelde cabello, sabe cómo obtener lo que quiere de mi al igual que tu – me dijo Bella tomando la mano de Anthony.

- Gracias Bella, de verdad que fui un estúpido al dejarte ir así como así, yo no quería alejarme de ti, pero… - Bella me callo poniendo un dedo en mis labios y una corriente me atravesó el cuerpo.

- Fue lo mejor Edward éramos demasiado jóvenes, yo aún no sabía que era exactamente lo que quería, tu trabajo te absorbió completamente, además de que no estás acostumbrado a las largas relaciones lo sé porque cada mes más o menos cambias de acompañante en las diversas revistas del corazón en las que sales, si, no te digo que haya sido fácil ser madre soltera, pero lo hice y no me arrepiento de nada porque eso sería arrepentirme de nuestro hijo, de lo que paso entre los dos y la verdad es que no me arrepiento – me dijo Bella tomando una de mis manos colocándola con la de Anthony.

- Yo lo siento tanto Bella nunca te he merecido, pero me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad de ser parte de sus vidas, te lo suplico al igual que tu Anthony déjame entrar en tu vida – le dije ya al borde del llanto.

- Tú, eres mi papa? – me pregunto incrédulo Anthony con lágrimas en los ojos también.

- Así es mi amor, Edward es tu papa – le dijo Bella acariciando la mejilla de Anthony que estaba bañada en lágrimas.

- Pero… tú me dijiste… que yo me llamaba como… el - dijo Anthony entre hipidos producto del llanto.

- Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen – le dije a mi pequeño que de inmediato se tiro a mis brazos donde yo lo recibí gustoso.

- Porque hasta apenas te conozco? – me pregunto llorando sobre mi cuello.

- Por tonto, mi amor por tonto – le conteste apretándolo a mi pecho.

- Ya no te vas a ir? – me pregunto.

- Claro que no, voy a estar a tu lado tanto como tú y tu madre me quieran cerca – les dije viendo principalmente a Bella.

- Mientras no la vuelvas a hacer llorar por mí no hay problema – me dijo Anthony mirándome seriamente y sí que Seth tenía razón era una mini copia mía.

- Te lo prometo – le dije guiñándole un ojo – que dices Bella?

- Vamos poco a poco Edward, aún hay muchas cosas por delante y necesitamos tiempo – me dijo Bella con una hermosa sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

- Todo el tiempo que quieras Bella, soy todo suyo – le dije tomándola de la cintura para unirla a nuestro abrazo familiar sintiéndome completo y haría lo que fuera por formar una familia a su lado y ganarme poco a poco su confianza y cariño que serían la base de nuestra relación.

**Fin**

* * *

**Hola soy yo de nuevo trayéndoles un pequeño OS para celebrar este dia del amor y la amistad, y quiero darles las gracias por regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo para poder leer mis locuras.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


End file.
